Doji Hotaru
Doji Hotaru was the trusted Left Hand of the Emperor, Beautiful Mistress of the Arts, Skillful Daimyō‏‎ of the Doji, and Indomitable Champion of the Crane Clan. Seal of the Crane (Tears of Amaterasu flavor) Family Hotaru was the eldest child of Doji Satsume Reddit L5R:TCG AMA and Doji Teinko. The Stories We Tell, by Nancy M. Sauer She had an adoptive sister Doji Shizue, and a brother Doji Kuwanan. Her mother had thrown herself on the Sea of the Sun Goddess from the cliffs near Kyuden Doji. Her Father's Daughter, by D. G. Laderoute To Hotaru, Doji Satsume had been a tyrant and a terrible father. She had never forgiven him for his part in his wife's suicide. Early Years Kuwanan was the son Satsume had always wanted, and he lavished all of his love on him. Hotaru had grown up in the shadow of her father, with her uncle Kakita Toshimoko being her personal sensei, learning the kata One-Strike Blade. Crane Clan Champion In 1122 Winter's Embrace, p. 2 Satsume, who had stubbornly kept the clan championship for years even as he held the office of Emerald Champion, reluctantly passed her the Crane Clan championship at the urging of his brothers-in-law, Kakita Toshimoko and Kakita Yoshi. Hotaru inherited many problems, including an open, ongoing feud with the Lion Clan regarding the ownership of Toshi Ranbo. Her uncle Toshimoko became her closest advisor Court Games (The Chrysanthemum Throne fiction), by D. G. Laderoute and married Kuzunobu as part of an alliance with the Fox Clan. A Crane Takes Flight, by D. G. Laderoute Winter Court at Kyūden Doji This year, Kyūden Doji hosted the Imperial Winter Court, in part to celebrate the recent ascension of Doji Hotaru to the role of Crane Clan Champion. She was accompanied by Doji Chiyoe, her second cousin and Kakita Ryoku,'s apprentice, who had been proposed as spouse to the Crown Prince Hantei Sotorii. Winter's Embrace, pp. 2, 9 Satsume's Murder In 1123 D.G. Laderoute confirmation in FFG forum Satsume was murdered. Hotaru did not attempt to avenge him, and instead allowed the Emerald Magistrates to conduct their own investigation, and then the Crane should stand by their verdict. Famine Hotaru was a young champion when the effects of a devastating tsunami, which had striken their coastal farmland three years before, had left her Clan balanced on the precipice of famine and war. Legend of the Five Rings: The Card Game After Satsume died in strange circumstances Hotaru traveled to the Imperial City Otosan Uchi, escorting a caravan in disguise, to gain some time to learn what she could about her father's death. Her husband was on his way to Shizuka Toshi to learn what he could about a recent attack by pirates and their leader Yoritomo. The caravan was assaulted and she wielded her naginata with deadly precision against a ronin, granting him an honorable death because he was trying to protect starving peasants. Secret Lover Hotaru had met Bayushi Kachiko, one of the most infamous manipulators of the Scorpion Clan, on the 27th Day of the Month of Togashi, 1118, in a private garden of the Esteemed Palaces of the Crane. She tried to discerne the nature of the Scorpion's scheme from Kachiko, but eventually Hotaru and Kachiko fell in love during this meeting. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, pp. 4-5 Hotaru held a secret affair with the most beautiful woman in the Empire, the dangerous Bayushi Kachiko. The Imperial Advisor met her shortly after Hotaru's arrival to Otosan Uchi. Her main and private concern was preventing the Scorpion Clan as a whole from being blamed because of her love for Bayushi Kachiko. In the Palace of the Emerald Champion Conflict with the Lion The Lion Clan pressed with their forces the Osari Plains, so Hotaru had seized the northernmost Lion city, Toshi Ranbo, forcing a Lion army away from the contested grain-laden plains in the south. The Lion Clan Champion Akodo Arasou campaigned at the foot of the city for several weeks, waiting the arrival of his older brother Akodo Toturi, The Price of War, by Mari Murdock who was a personal longtime friend of Hotaru. As soon the reinforcements arrived Arasou personally led a frontal assault on the city's gate, only to fall under the arrows thrown by Hotaru. Toturi became the new Lion Champion. Shortly after Hotaru was reported that a band of rōnin had captured the village of Shirei Mura, and all the Crane defenders slaughtered. Her brother Kuwanan, who had been captured during the fight, was eventually sent to Hotaru by Matsu Tsuko, the Matsu Daimyō, where he could confront his sister for her failure of Bushidō. The Fate of Flames, by Annie VanderMeer Mitsoda Hotaru moved to the Castle of the Emerald Champion to ensure that her father's possessions were safely sent to her uncle Toshimoko in Tsuma, and a group of samurai questioned Hotaru about Satsume's death. She was later present in the Test of the Emerald Champion in which Toturi became the new Emerald Champion. The Bright Flames of the World’s Glory, by Nancy M. Sauer Her brother Kuwanan returned alive, and pressed Hotaru about the investigation regarding their father's death. Hotaru avoided such action an, instead, she tasked the clan with finding allies against the Lion and Scorpion in an attempt to restore the Crane to their former position. Courts of Stone, p. 57 Elemental Imbalance For some time, Crane shipping had been plagued with losses from pirates linked to the Mantis Clan. Eventually some of the Asahina sensed an elemental imbalance connected with the storms that had also been plaguing the Crane ships. Hotaru recalled her husband Doji Kuzunobu from Shizuka Toshi and sent him to represent the Crane among his former kin, to seek out solutions to appease the offended kami off the Crane coasts. A Call for Diplomacy (Crane Clan letter) Shinobi Eventually her uncle Toshimoko foiled a shinobi attack against Hotaru. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 107 Ruleship Challenged by Kuwanan Eventually her brother Kuwanan found a letter intercepted by Satsume before his death, a letter from Hotaru, addressed to Kachiko. Hotaru wrote of her hatred for her father, and that she wished to leave the Crane lands behind and be with Kachiko. It seemed Doji Hotaru was working with Kachiko, whose goal had long been to undermine Crane influence. Kuwanan swore to challenge his sister's right to be Crane Champion, and the Imperial Chancellor Kakita Yoshi offered his allegiance to him. By the Stroke of a Brush, by Lisa Farrell External Links * Doji Hotaru (Core Set) * Doji Hotaru (Justice for Satsume) Category:Crane Clan Leaders (TCG)